


Love Letters of a King to His Servant

by Whoareyou0000



Series: Mightier Than the Sword [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Pendragon Lives (Merlin), Awesome Leon (Merlin), Bad Poetry, Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Caring Merlin (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Everyone Loves Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Jealous Merlin (Merlin), King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), POV Hunith (Merlin), POV Merlin (Merlin), Past Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Merlin (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Merlin (Merlin), References to Illness, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoareyou0000/pseuds/Whoareyou0000
Summary: Merlin travels to Ealdor when his mother falls ill with a mysterious ailment. He and Arthur communicate through letters during her recovery, sharing their usual banter until their slow burning affection blossoms and draws them back together as one.
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Mightier Than the Sword [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168799
Comments: 17
Kudos: 212
Collections: merlin fics i read and haven't been the same since





	Love Letters of a King to His Servant

Dear Arthur,

I made it safely to Ealdor. Thank Percival and Gwaine again for their escort and banter. Tell Gwaine that he may use my credits at the tavern on the condition that he share with Percival and allow him to win at Hazard at least once. Mary will be nice so long as he doesn’t do that disturbing dance on the tables again. He _is_ one of her best customers, after all. 

I miss Camelot already. It’s so quiet here in Ealdor. There aren’t as many people to talk to and they don’t understand my humor. I fear I confused this young man named Geoffrey when I used the term ‘clotpole.’ Now he follows me around constantly asking me to define said word. I struggle to find an explanation that anyone other than you and I would understand. 

My mother is quite sick, Arthur. I’m doing all I can to help and Gaius’ potions are mildly effective, but I wish I weren’t such rubbish at healing spells. This sickness is frightening. It makes it difficult for her to breathe and she coughs all through the night. Would you mind asking Gaius if he has any further advice? I know he has his hands full with the sweating sickness in Camelot, but anything would help. 

Without my protection you’re sure to get into trouble. Take care of yourself too, you prat, and don’t eat the stew. I hear that Audrey has been fattening the broth with rat again. 

Yours,  
Merlin

……..

Dear Merlin,

I’ve spoken with Gaius. He’s sending along another potion for your mother. He claims that it will ease her cough and help her to rest, which will aid in healing. The sweating sickness is slowly passing and, as soon as possible, I’ll have Gaius escorted to you. Take care not to get sick yourself in the meantime, idiot. 

Your mother was kind to me during my visit. Do pass along my hopes that she recovers quickly, both for her own wellbeing and for the swift return of my manservant. George is the most banal person I’ve ever come across. You think Ealdor’s people don’t understand your humor, imagine teasing a wet rag. He actually apologizes when I criticize his polishing skills. He cowered and ran away when I threw a chalice at his head. 

I think I’ll die of boredom if you don’t return soon. 

Gwaine has fully taken advantage of your generosities and I heard Percival bragging that he won not one but two games of Hazard. It seems you have more influence over my knights than I do, _Merlin._

Who is this Geoffrey? A friend of your family? You’ve never mentioned him before, and he sounds quite attached to you. Shall I send in the knights to keep watch? 

Yours,  
Arthur

PS: The stew did taste rather stringy last evening. That explains the lack of rats in the dungeons.

……..

Dear Prat,

Thank Gaius for the potion. It does seem to ease my mother’s discomfort. No need to send him along just yet. Her fever still runs high, but she ate some broth today and slept through nearly half of last night, as did I. I’d forgotten what it’s like to sleep on the cold floor. I never thought I would miss my bed in Gaius’ chambers, but I even dreamed of that lumpy mattress and pillow. You were there too, of course, standing at my feet in your old chainmail and holding up your stinky socks. You squished your lips together in that way that makes you resemble a toad. 

Maybe I am coming down with something if I’m missing your toad face. 

Geoffrey and I grew up together, but we never got on terribly well. He’s a bit of a bootlicker and he tattled on me once when I used my magic to steal Miss Harriot’s bread from her window. It seems he is quite interested in my life in Camelot, though, and is always asking questions. Don’t fret clotpole, I won’t tell him any royal secrets. Especially about our poetry studies. That’s between you, I, and Leon. 

By the way, Leon is writing poetry now. You should ask him to recite it sometime. Preferably after a few drinks, as he’s more relaxed under a bit of influence. 

How is Gwen? You haven’t spoken of her at all. 

Yours,  
Merlin

PS: If you’re missing your honey cakes, see Matilda in the market. Mention my name and she’ll give you a deal.

……..

Dear Idiot,

Gaius says that warmth and rest is important in combating illness, so I’ve sent along some blankets, pillows, and bedrolls for you and your mother. Please let me know if you’re in need of anything else. Camelot can easily provide. Ealdor may not be within our borders, but you’re a citizen and entitled to our comforts. 

Matilda also prepared a batch of her honey cakes to rouse your mother’s appetite and keep you from getting too skinny, her words. I entrusted Gwaine not to touch them on the journey. If you find otherwise, let me know at once and I will ensure that George tails him for a whole day with a pair of shears and an order to cut his hair. 

Gwen is doing well. She and Lancelot have taken to spending much of their time together. Don’t give me that pouty face, it is truly for the best. I always swore that I’d marry for love and, though I adore Gwen as a friend, she is not the one I wish to spend my life beside. We parted on good terms and I am happy that she has Lancelot to be her mate and protector. 

On that note, do take care not to get too close to this Geoffrey person. What sort of name is that anyway? Geoffrey. Fit for a horse, really. You are entirely too trusting sometimes, Merlin, and I fear that young man has ill intent. 

Yours,  
Arthur

PS: Leon’s poetry is quite astounding. The man has a gift for words, particularly when pissed. He’s now teaching me the art of verse himself so that I don’t fall behind in my studies.

……..

Dear Dollophead,

Yes, I am wearing my pouty face and there is nothing you can do to stop me. 

I am sad to hear about you and Gwen, but there is someone out there who loves you completely. Even on your grumpiest of days. Don’t fret too much, it’s unbecoming of a toad turned prince. Besides, you’ll always have your wise and loyal manservant and warlock at your side to keep you from feeling too sorry for yourself.

I offered Geoffrey a honey cake and he declined. Clearly, he is not to be trusted. I will continue to report back on his ill intentions, you paranoid prat.

My mother has shown great improvement in recent days. Her fever is losing its heat. She nibbled on a honey cake and the blankets and pillows have made all the difference. I told her they were from you and she said that you are a “kind, generous man.” Clearly, she doesn’t know you as well as I. 

Thank you for the comforts, Arthur. Truly. 

Her coughing continues, but the potion helps, and she no longer struggles to breathe. I have hope that the worst has passed. So, don’t get too used to Leon’s teaching methods as I may return soon.

Yours,  
Merlin

PS: I’ve written you the following poem to cheer you up. I expect a proper swooning in your next letter. 

What is a Clotpole?  
A brave, stubborn, charming man.  
A brat with a heart the size of a kingdom.  
It is King Arthur.

……..

Dear Merlin,

I’m pleased to hear that your mother is improving. Gwen lit a candle in her honor and the sorcerers have convened their powers to send healing energy her way. I can’t say that it all makes sense to me just yet, but I do wish them success. I lost my own mother too soon and I hope you’ll have yours for many years to come. I’ve included something to help her remain healthy going forward. Ensure that she checks the pockets, they'll keep her hands properly warm. 

Your poem is quite admirable. Really rather well done, for a bumbling, adorable, far-too-loyal idiot. Is that enough swooning for you, or shall I faint like a fragile maiden? 

Leon has some notes on your stylistic choices, but I’ve only so much parchment and there are more important matters to discuss in this communication. 

The reintegration of magic in our kingdom is coming along nicely. In fact, I’ve a session with the council this afternoon to discuss the appointment of a court sorcerer-someone who will oversee this process, be an advocate for those with magic, and ensure that all is done justly and fairly. I assume they’ll be in favor and if not, then my stubborn charms will surely win them over. 

Merlin, Camelot awaits you. Your home awaits you. This promotion awaits you, should you accept. 

I do hope you will. My chambers are rather quiet without you and I’ve not had a proper verbal sparring match in weeks. I fear my skills will turn rusty. 

Yours,  
Arthur 

PS: Stop giving away your honey cakes, you idiot, especially to _Geoffrey_. I sent them specifically for you and your mother and if you come back even an ounce thinner, then I’ll never hear the end of it from Audrey.

........

Dear Hunith,

I hope you did not have any trouble finding this letter. I thought placing it in the coat's pockets rather clever, a secret between us. I beseech you not to show it to Merlin. It’s a delicate matter, you see, and I would like to approach it just right. 

Merlin tells me that you’re feeling better and I’m genuinely happy to hear this news. Please know that the resources of Camelot are at your disposal and we’ll do whatever it takes to make you well again. I would also like to invite you to return to Camelot with Merlin now, or at any time in the future to become a permanent resident in our great kingdom. I’m certain that your son would fancy having you close. You mean so much to him and he would do absolutely anything for you. Which is partly the reason for my inquiry. 

You see, I’ve had much time to think about Merlin in his absence and I’ve come to a conclusion. 

I am hopelessly in love with your son. 

It began many years ago in Camelot’s square when he called me a number of insulting and yet creative slurs which, out of respect for you, I will not repeat. You know your son and his unusual mind, though, so I’m sure you can venture a guess. Since then, he’s become my servant, my best friend, my advisor, my warlock, and now I would like for him to become my husband and stand by my side in ruling Camelot. 

I do believe he feels the same for me, given our conversations as of late. With your blessing, I will ensure that he gets a proper proposal upon his return. I promise that, should he accept, I will spend the rest of my life making certain that he is safe, comfortable, loved, and happy in every way. You need not worry about his magic putting him in danger. I am not my father’s son and I will treasure his gifts and protect him from all who may not. 

Of course, I will not move forward without your blessing. I never knew my own mother and I would never wish for Merlin to know the same loss. A mother’s love for her son surpasses all else and I will not go against your word. 

Thank you for taking the time to read my letter. Feel free to slip a written response to Percival in secret. I love Merlin dearly, but he is fairly oblivious, particularly when honey cakes are involved. 

Sincerely,  
Arthur Pendragon

........

Dearest King Arthur Pendragon,

Your letter finds me much healthier and with a smile on my face of which I cannot even explain in words. For my Merlin has found love in its purest form and I am so thrilled that he’s found it your arms, Arthur. I never doubted for a moment that you would take care of my boy, even before you knew of his gifts. 

You absolutely have my blessing, and I am excited for you both. 

Merlin has a tendency to sacrifice himself for the benefit of others. All I ask, Arthur, is that you take care of him during those moments. Remind him that he is loved and that his loss will be equal or greater to the loss of those he is trying to protect. In turn, he will take care of you like no other, for when his heart has opened to another, its devotion holds no bounds. 

You say that you lost your mother, Arthur, and I want you to know that you have me now. I would never claim to take the place of the courageous, strong woman who brought you into this world, but I will take care of you and love you as I know she would if she were here now.

Your invitation to move to Camelot sits reverently in my heart. I am grateful for this and all of your gifts and I will accept it in time. Ealdor is my home for now, though, and I am not quite ready to leave just yet. Besides, I wish for you and Merlin to begin your life together thinking only of each other, and I will join in time. 

My son is happier now than I’ve ever known. He smiles with his whole body when he talks of you and I watch him drafting his letters deep into the night, his cheeks flushed with his affections for a king. I’ve no doubt that he will accept your proposal with great enthusiasm. 

Merlin tells me that you work hard and fret often, Arthur, so I implore you to schedule time to rest, laugh, and play. 

My son will help you with that, I’m certain. 

All of my love,  
Mother Hunith 

PS: Merlin is onto our secret, I'm afraid. Though, he has no idea of why the coat's pockets are so important. My son always did enjoy guessing games and I'm grateful to have a second son who can now join in the fun.

……..

Dear Clotpole,

Court Sorcerer, indeed. Must I wear one of those stuffy ensembles that you nobles enjoy so much? Nod and raise my finger to order the servants to bring me more wine? Sit as if I have a pole stuck up my backside? 

More importantly, who will ensure that your head doesn’t grow too big for your neck? George? Not likely. 

Though, I suppose I will accept this offer on the condition that I may retain some of my former duties-mainly turning down your bed at night, waking your grumpy face in the morning, and ensuring that you don’t wander off to your sessions in only your braies. I’ve grown rather fond of these tasks and I simply can’t trust another to perform them properly. 

Those are my terms. I do hope you’ll find them agreeable.

My mother’s fever broke, Arthur. She’s doing much better. The color has even returned to her cheeks. I’ve fed her plenty of honey cakes and she wanted to personally thank you for the wool coat you sent, particularly the soft pockets. Is there something about pockets that I'm not privy to, prat? Seems an awful lot of talk about pockets between the two of you and my mother is suspiciously silent. Regardless, I expect that in a weeks-time she will regain her strength and no longer be in need of my assistance. While I will miss her terribly, I look forward to returning to Camelot so that I may test your sparring skills once again and teach Leon about the merits of stylistic intent in verse.

Yours always my charming king,  
Merlin

PS: Geoffrey says hello. He’s grown quite adept at storytelling under my guidance. Perhaps I’ll teach him sword polishing next.

……..

Dear Merlin,

I’m both immensely relieved and thrilled to hear of your mother’s recovery. Gwen squealed when I told her the news and Gwaine bought a round for the entire tavern. Everyone here is happy to know that she will be well. Regarding the coat, your mother needn’t thank me. In fact, reassure her that if she ever requires anything, then she need only petition and I will make it so. 

It’s the least I can do for being such a prat at our first meeting. Must continue to make up for my insolence to ensure that my romantic intentions towards her son stand a semblance of a chance. 

I do accept your terms, Merlin, on the condition that you finally give Gaius some peace and quiet and move into more appropriate accommodations for someone of your new standing. That poor man has endured enough of your dramatics for a lifetime. I imagine his eyebrow will even return to its former position in relief. 

Of course, if I will require your services in my chambers from sundown to sunup, then it only stands that you remain close. Within a whisper’s distance, I propose. Must save our voices for more important court matters after all. I’ll order George to clear space in my chambers for your things and I’ll commission a shelf to house all of your magic books. 

In case that is in anyway unclear, I do intend to snog you senseless until you fall asleep in my bed every night. 

Gwaine and Percival will meet you in a weeks-time to escort you home, idiot, and they’ll bring enough honey cakes to feed your entire village-except for Geoffrey. 

Oh, and Merlin, if he lays even one of his horse fingers on your sword, I will travel to Ealdor myself and see that he’s properly stabled. 

Your clotpole always,  
Arthur

……..

Dear Arthur,

I am on my journey back to Camelot, back to you, and I have one final letter to write. 

I wish to thank you for granting me the time to spend with my mother and the means to nurse her back to health. I know it was not easy to let me go, as it was the hardest decision of my life to leave you as well, and I appreciate you granting me such a gift.

The dragon once told me that we are two sides of the same coin. That we cannot be whole unless we are one. I understand now, because leaving you was worse than losing a limb, worse than losing my magic, even my will. You are so much a part of me, Arthur, that my heart only beats halfway when we’re separated.

Hah! I bet Leon’s never written such disgustingly romantic poetry.

All teasing aside, I now know where I belong and whom I belong to and I cannot wait to see where our destiny takes us from here. 

Gwaine is stuffing his face with honey cakes as I write, yes of course I gave him some you greedy prat, and Percival is speaking to his horse in hushed tones while brushing her mane. Did you know that he loves animals? He’s quite a softy for such a giant. 

Geoffrey is back in Ealdor telling tales about me, my magic, and my king. Don’t worry, I only spoke in half-truths to make it believable enough to appease his curiosity. I’m sure his ridiculous stories won’t escape the village. Certainly, no one will believe them if they do. 

Who wants to hear about the bratty Prince Arthur and the smug servant boy who called him a royal ass anyway? Years from now we’ll be as boring as George. 

Okay, well maybe not _that_ boring. 

Whatever the prophecy holds for us, we will make it through together. I have no doubt. 

Gwaine is now attempting hand-to-hand combat with Percival to ease his boredom. Percy is holding back for the moment, but I can see that his patience is waning. I suppose I should intervene before they kill each other, seeing as I’m now a diplomat and a representative of the royal asses. 

What a strange and magical world we live in, Arthur. 

I’ll be home when you read this letter, you prat, and I’ll expect stacks of poetry so desperate, longing, and pining that we both gag on our honey cakes.

Yours eternally,  
Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this departing canon somewhere in S4 before Arthur's and Gwen's wedding. Uther is still dead, but Lancelot never died. Arthur knows of Merlin's magic and accepts it. Also, we're going to pretend that destiny isn't trying to kill Arthur because these two have been tortured enough, right? 
> 
> Leave me a comment if you'd like. :) I always enjoy hearing from other Merthur fans.


End file.
